


knot knot, who's there?

by Ruar



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruar/pseuds/Ruar
Summary: Neil thought he would go crazy when he first caught a whiff of the twins from outside the door. But now, shit, the smell of both of them is so strong in here. Even though they’re twins, they both have such different scents, but they smell so good together. His body is going wild at the presence of two alphas being so close to him. He doesn’t know how much more he can tamp down his reactions. The heat is starting to cloud his mind, but he knows he’s ready for this. He really wants this right now.





	knot knot, who's there?

**Author's Note:**

> i have to say this is probably the filthiest thing i have ever written i hope youre happy anon
> 
> Dubcon is because this all happens during a heat

The twins return to the tower after their meeting with Bee only to realize that Neil isn’t there. It’s hard to trace it with how strong Matt’s smell overpowers the room but they can smell it, the faint beginnings of Neil’s heat. He must have been hanging out with Matt right before he left. It looks like Neil packed in a hurry to get away too, with how his clothes are still half hanging out of his dresser. Aaron sends a quick text to Matt to see if he knows where he went, and gets back a reply containing too many emojis.

“Matt says study rooms.”

Andrew crosses his arms. Aaron sighs. Neil could have just called either of them to take him to Columbia, but he always had to do things the hard way. Andrew and Aaron look at each other for a second before turning around and heading down to the study rooms. As they get into the elevator, the scent of just one sentiment settles into the silence:

 _Idiot._

\--------

It isn’t difficult to find which room Neil is in. At all. His heat is exuding off of him like caramel, sticky and sweet. Aaron is glad that break isn’t quite over yet so there’s no one around to complain. Aaron goes up to knock and lets out a whiff of his own scent to let Neil know.

“Neil. It’s us.” There’s scrambling from behind the door and the locks click open.

Neil doesn’t look as bad as he could, the heat having just started and him being way more prepared for it than his previous ones. He still seems like himself, but he doesn’t keep eye contact though, choosing to stare at the ground. Andrew gives him a quick look before speaking up.

“You didn’t think to call us?” 

“I didn’t want to interrupt your joint meetings. I know you just started them and they’re important.” Neil finally looks up at the both of them, his face flushed and his eyes a little watery. “It’s ok I was just going to wait it out.”

Aaron breathes out through his nose in exasperation. “Well, we’re here now. Do you want us to stay?” 

Neil nods. His slick is starting to leak even more, and he makes a face at the uncomfortable feeling. “Yes. It’s a yes. To everything.”

Andrew pushes his way in and Neil lets him crowd him. He’ll ask again later anyway. Aaron follows in behind him and shuts the door, locking it again. 

\--------

Neil thought he would go crazy when he first caught a whiff of the twins from outside the door. But now, shit, the smell of both of them is so strong in here. Even though they’re twins, they both have such different scents, but they smell so good together. His body is going wild at the presence of two alphas being so close to him. He doesn’t know how much more he can tamp down his reactions. The heat is starting to cloud his mind, but he knows he’s ready for this. He really wants this right now. 

“Andrew. Aaron. I want you to knot me.” 

He can’t get pregnant, not anymore, not after everything his body has been through on the run, with all his bruises and scars. None of that matters to him. He just wants them to claim him as theirs. He already belongs to them after all.

Andrew growls at that and pushes him against the wall to kiss him hard, slipping a leg in between his own and he opens them willingly. Something in his gut burns at the contact, his heart beating hard against his chest. Andrew licks into his mouth, and he kisses back just as feverishly. He tastes so inexplicably good. Aaron moves closer to kiss and nibble at his neck and he keens at the attention he’s getting from both of them. 

“Fuck,” Neil cants his hips, trying to get any friction against Andrew’s warm thigh. Neil leans into Andrew’s neck to nuzzle softly at the crook in his shoulder. “Fuck me.” He breathes in his scent while paws at Aaron’s pants. “Anyone. Both. I don’t care.”

“Neil.” Andrew grips hard on the back of Neil’s neck to get some sense into him, but it only makes him melt into his arms even further. He shakes him gently, prompting again. “Neil.”

“It’s not just the heat. I trust you. It’s a yes. I want it.”

Andrew shoots Aaron a quick look at that, and then Aaron is moving away. Something in him is whining in protest. Neil can’t explain it, but he needs both of them here right now. He pulls back from Andrew’s neck to look at Aaron.

“Don’t! Don’t leave.” 

Aaron shakes his head. “Andrew is going to take care of you, Neil. You only need one alpha right now.”

“You, too!” Neil is practically begging at this point. He curses himself at how he must sound. “Alphas!”

“Neil, we’re not going to both knot you. You’d probably die to be honest, I don’t fucking know.” 

Neil’s body flares up at that, at the thought of having both of them in him, filling him up. Heat rushes down to his gut, his dick so hard against his jeans. He fights back the urge to beg again, and tries to ignore yet another spurt of slick that comes out.

“Ok. Just stay.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes, but settles closer to him again to kiss him on the cheek.

“Come on then. This is gonna be a while. Might as well get comfy.” 

Aaron goes over to spread out the sheets from the bag Neil packed onto the floor and Andrew strips Neil easily before pulling him down on his knees onto them. As Andrew takes to his back to start kissing down his spine, Aaron settles in front of him. Neil reaches out to Aaron’s waistband before pausing and looking up for permission. Aaron spreads his legs out a little and leans back on his arms.

“Go on,” he sighs, as if he had anywhere better to be than right here with his omega. _Their omega._ Neil’s heart flutters at the thought.

Neil nuzzles at his crotch, breathing in deep. He’s so close and he can have this. He pulls out Aaron’s dick and laps at it, happy to please his alpha when he hears Aaron groan and run his fingers into his hair. He swallows him down to the hilt and suckles, relishing his taste filling up his mouth. 

As he focuses on Aaron, Andrew slides two fingers into Neil even though he doesn’t need to, the slick already leaving his gaping hole a leaking mess all over his thighs. Neil moans around Aaron’s dick at the intrusion. He shivers in anticipation. Finally _finally_ he’s going to get filled. He wiggles his hips, pushing back against Andrew. 

Then Andrew is pushing his cheeks apart, his rough hands on each side, and _licking_ into his hole. Neil yelps when he feels Andrew’s tongue, the soft muscle licking up his slick and prodding into him. _Shit, he’s tasting me._ He whines at how good it feels to have his alpha taking care of him. Aaron’s fingers grip tighter into his hair and Neil lets his jaw slack, letting Aaron fuck up into him, letting him use him how he wants. He can feel the beginning of his knot tugging at his lips.

After a good licking, Andrew pulls away and suddenly Neil misses the closeness and the warmth. The feeling is only brief because then Neil hears the sound of a zipper, of Andrew pulling his dick out and gripping his hips with both hands. He pauses, thumbs rubbing circles into his back gently. Neil arches his back for him, pushing his ass up into the air. He wants this. He wants them both so much, his alphas filling him up from both sides. He pulls up from Aaron’s dick to say so.

“Yes, Andrew. Aaron. Yes. _Knot me._ ”

Andrew slides into Neil’s open hole and it’s simply bliss. 

Andrew starts fucking into Neil hard and then Aaron pushes down on his head and is fucking up into his mouth again. Neil wants to cry at the stimulation, at how good skin on skin feels, at how Andrew’s thrusts push Aaron’s dick further into his throat. Both of his alphas are holding him down and filling him up. He can’t think of any place safer than right here, being held between the twins.

Neil is so close, and he has the mind now to think about _everything._ Of the wet slapping of skin and Andrew’s warm breaths against his neck and Aaron’s small groans and his own hard dick leaking onto the sheets. He can feel their growing knots pulling at his skin with each thrust. He thinks of it, being knotted and claimed by both of them, and filled to the brim with their cum and he can’t hold it in anymore. He whines lowly and comes across the sheets, bucking his hips.

He’s on a high after his orgasm, his body relaxed and limp as Andrew and Aaron continue to fuck him. He clenches around Andrew and reaches a hand up to squeeze at Aaron’s knot, coaxing them to come inside him. They curse at him and then Andrew’s pushing his big knot into him and he’s coming so much, spurting against his walls and filling him up with his warm cum. Andrew keeps rutting into him to ride out his orgasm, to make sure every last drop is inside him, and then he leans in to bite at his neck. Neil jolts at the pain that quickly fades. There’s a happiness Neil feels suddenly that he can’t control, a burn that travels through his veins and tingles his skin. Aaron pulls himself out then to jack himself off, not wanting to hurt Neil with a knotted throat, but Neil chases after him with his tongue. 

“Goddammit Neil,” Aaron groans, keeping Neil from moving as if he doesn’t have Andrew’s fucking knot inside him right now, and cums into his awaiting mouth. He swallows it greedily, licking at his dick to clean it up.

The omega in him is sated from having both of their cum inside of him, at being able to please his two alphas. They all come down slowly, their heavy breathing filling the silence. Neil settles his head onto Aaron’s legs and he lays down on his side with Andrew at his back to wait for his knot to fade. He smiles to himself, feeling Andrew licking at his bite mark and Aaron’s combing his hands softly through his hair, before he nods off.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron: So who's cleaning up?  
> Andrew: Which one of us has a knot shoved up inside Neil right now?
> 
> \----  
> do you think dp knotting would actually kill neil? submit your answers now


End file.
